Camping with kids
by PaceyGirl4ever
Summary: The gang gets summer jobs at camp Tamarak. When something exciting happens with Pacey and Andie relationship, Dawson and (new girl) Missy have wild times together!


Disclaimer: I don't own them!

(Andie and Pacey going out)

(Everyone is sitting at the lunch table together)

Pacey: Look at this meat loaf, its gross. Who in the right mind would eat this?

Jen: I wouldn't, that's why I bring my lunch!

Dawson: Guys, its are last day of school, don't think about meat loaf, or nasty cafeteria food, think about summer.

Pacey: Yeah, well I'm not to excited about summer, my dad's making me get a job, I got to find one by next week or he'll kill me!

Andie: Honey, you'll find a job.

Joey: Yeah, he'll find at job, I hear the circus is looking for clowns.

Pacey: Ha ha. Good one Potter…not!

Dawson: Pace, I got a job you can do, this summer I'm working at that new camp Tamarake. They need some teens to help out, be counselors.

Pacey: Mmm…I dunno.

Andie: You should, we all should, we should all do this working at the camp thing!

Jack: Yeah, it might be cool.

Joey: I don't think so.

Andie: Come on guys! Fun stuff! And easy money!

Dawson: Yeah, 75 bucks a week. But we have to sleep there.

Pacey: I guess.

Everyone else: Alright.

(5 days later)

Andie: We are at the camp! I'm so excited!

Jack: When do the campers come?

Jen: I think that guy over there (pointing to a tall man) said they come at 10:00am.

Joey: Then the so called fun should begin in about 10 minutes.

(Later that night, Pacey and Dawson are in the boys cabin # 8, sitting on there bunks, while the campers are sleeping)

Pacey: I'm gonna go meet Andie by the big pine tree. I should be back in…I dunno…half hour.

Dawson: What are you gonna do?

Pacey: What do you think? Make out.

Dawson: Oh.

Pacey: See ya. (Pacey walks out)

(At the tree)

Pacey: Hey sweetie.

Andie: I've been waiting almost 10 minutes.

Pacey: Sorry, me and Dawson got to talking.

Andie: It's ok. I brought us a blanket.

Pacey: Nice. (He smiled)

(They both sit down on it)

Andie: It's beautiful out here.

Pacey: Yeah, so are you.

Andie: Oh, Pace.

(She kisses him)

Pacey: Your such a good kisser.

Andie: You too.

(They start to make out)

Pacey: Andie, lets stop.

Andie: Why?

Pacey: Well, Andie, you turn me on, so much. When we do this, well, I get hot, and horny. And you know, we just have to stop.

Andie: Okay Pacey. You make me like that too. (Andie put here hand through his hair)

Pacey: See, that just makes me more-

Andie: I'm sorry, your so sexy sweetie.

Pacey: You don't know how bad I want to make love to you right now.

Andie: I think I do. But it's not time yet.

Pacey: I guess.

Andie: Are you sure you don't want to make out more?

Pacey: I guess so, yeah.

(They start making out again)

(5 minutes went by)

Andie: Oh Pacey…

(They were laying down now and Pacey started to make a humping motion. Up and down.)

Pacey: Andie…yeah…that feels good.

Andie: Pacey, what are you doing? Pretending were having sex?

Pacey: No, well… were…dry humping, can we do that?

Andie: Um…I guess so.

(They started to dry hump, Andie could feel Pacey getting hard)

(Pacey started to move really fast)

Andie: Pace…

Pacey: Yeah?

Andie: Your kind of hurting me. Can you not do that so hard?

(They stopped and Pacey went to the side)

Pacey: Sorry, I didn't realize I was getting into it so much.

Andie: It's ok honey. I should go back to my cabin.

Pacey: No, I wont do it so hard.

Andie: Pacey, I got to go, maybe you should go back to your cabin and, you know, relieve your self…

Pacey: Wow Andie, I never thought you would say that.

Andie: Well, I don't care if you do. And remember Pace, we are gonna do it some time, so don't,you know, go some where else for what your not getting from me.

Pacey: Andie, (he said in a concerned voice) I would never do that. I would never cheat on you. I can't believe you would say that.

Andie: I'm sorry Pace, just. I'm not ready, and you seem so ready. Everytime we get together like this, I know you want to, and I dunno…

Pacey: I know, your not ready, its okay.

Andie: Well, I am kind of ready, but I'm a virgin Pacey, you have already done it with a teacher.

Pacey: Andie… I don't think-

Andie: No Pacey, you don't think about how I feel. I might not, well probably wont measure up to Ms. Jacobs, the older women who your first time was with.

Pacey: Andie, you will be so much better. I know you'll be amazing.

Andie: How do you know?

Pacey: It's you, you're the best at what ever you do.

(Andie smiled)

Pacey: Come on, lets go back to our cabins,

Andie: Okay.

(They both get up, and grab the blanket, then hold hands and walk to Andie's cabin.)

Pacey: Okay McPhee, you can get some sleep now.

Andie: Yeah, see you in the morning.

(Andie tuned and started walking up the stairs to the door)

Pacey: Hey Andie.

Andie: (She turned) Yeah?

Pacey: I love you.

Andie: I love you too.

Please review, if I don't get reviews, I wont write more. The next chapter will have more things to do with the camp.


End file.
